a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor integrated circuit has been manufactured by depositing a semiconductor layer or insulating layer generally uniformly over the whole region of a semiconductor substrate and patterning it by photolithography.
It is difficult for photolithography techniques to pattern a semiconductor layer or insulating layer in a size of 100 nm or smaller. Damages, contamination, or the like may be generated during a patterning process.